One Night Alone - Or Not
by PrimadonnaGurl13
Summary: EVOLUTION OF MARA DYER SPOILERS! Mara and Noah try the fear technique, unfortunately, Mara gets a little carried away. Some language, and more info inside. Sort of a one shot, but more a 2 chapter shot if that makes sense.


__Thanks to my friend Esther, I thought it would be fun to write a sexy scene with Mara and Noah. Unfortunately my ability to write sexy is very limited so I'm doing this in two parts. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: The Mara Dyer Trilogy belongs solely to Michelle Hodkin.

Note: The bits in italics are copied from the Evolution of Mara Dyer. So if you have not read it yet, then BEWARE OF LE SPOILERS. However, the bits NOT in italics, are my own. Also not really sure of the point of this, but it's purely for fun and because Noah's his own cockblocker. _ hahaha okay.

Enjoy.

_"Close your eyes." I did. "Now where were we?"_

_"I was straddling you," I said._

_"Right. And I'm wearing…?"_

_"Drawstring pants," I said._

_"Those are quite thin, you know."_

_I'm aware._

_"Woah," he said, and I felt the pressure of his hands on my shoulders. I opened my eyes._

_"You swayed a bit," he said, dropping his hands. "I thought you might fall of the bed."_

_I blushed._

_"Maybe we should take this to the floor," he said, and stood. He stretched, and it was impossible to ignore the strong line of him_, standing just inches away. His skin called to me. I rose too quickly and nearly fell over. He caught me by my shoulders, keeping me steady. When I regained control of my limbs, I folded myself to the floor. Noah put a finger to his lips then grabbed a pillow. "Sit on this."

"Right," he said, once we were settled. He sat barely a couple feet in front of me, yet I could feel him all over. "Where were we? Oh yes. What are you wearing?"

_"I don't know," I said. "A space suit? Does it matter?"_

_"I think this should be as vivid as possible."_ His voice became smooth and low, a caress. "Keep your eyes closed." he reminded me. I did. "I'm going to have to punish you if I keep having to tell you."

"What did you have in mind?" I asked archly. I knew he must be grinning, just by the sheer cheek of his words.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," he teased. "Now, what are you wearing?"

"_A hoodie and drawstring pants too, I guess."_

_"Anything underneath?"_

"You have an imagination, don't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He was silent for a number of seconds. I almost peaked a look, to check he hadn't passed out.

"That I do." I felt him nearer, his words close to my ear. "Are you ready to move on now?" I nodded, then swallowed back my nerves. This exercise was needed. If I didn't try it, I'd never know my limits. _"To the part where I lean back and pull you down with me?"_

_Yes._

_"Over me," he said._

_Fuck._

_"The part where I tell you I want to feel the softness of the curls at the nape of your neck? To know what your hipbone would feel like against my mouth? he murmured against my skin._ His breath was hot. If he wasn't careful, I would reach out and grab him. My fingers twitched where they rested at my sides. I swayed. His hands touched my arm and I opened my eyes, the spell over. His face inches from mine, my gaze travelled to his lips. I licked my own, absently. "Mara," he said. Was that a warning?

"Yes?" I said. My voice betrayed me. His eyes roamed my face and then our mouths joined, his hands going to my shoulders to pull me closer.

"You're still afraid," Noah pulled away, just enough that I could breathe, that I could see the look of wanting in his grey eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you,"

He sat back on his side and left me feeling cold and alone. I wrapped my arms around me to keep from breaking. "You're afraid of something, and I can't force myself on you."

I let out a laugh. "Nobody's forcing anyone on me." I gathered my wits and crawled across to him. We were closer than ever, the only thing separating us were clothes. And I couldn't wait to rip them off.

His reached forward and kissed me, long and passionate until the room began to spin on its axis. My blood ran hot, fast and intense in my veins, but I didn't care. I needed him with me.

I closed my eyes, our lips still touching, but Noah had become still. I guided my hands across his chest until I found the buttons of his shirt. One by one they were released and I felt him gasp against my mouth. My fingers trailed across the strong plains of his stomach, feeling the smoothness, the warmth of his body.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, his mouth now at my ear. I shivered at the feel of his breath.

"You can stop at any time," I said.

"No, I don't think I can."

In one swoop, he had me in his hold. He fell back on the carpet, our bodies flush and I realised this was it. I couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up in my chest.

His touch found the base of my spine, and my eyes flew open at the contact. He smirked. In a single tug, my night top was off and now all that came between us were our pants, but that would have to wait.

I gripped his hair in my fists and kissed him hard, wishing for all my might that I could crawl inside him, make my home and never leave. As if he read my mind Noah's body turned into a rock beneath me. I found his pulse. It was racing.

"Noah?" I said. I shook him gently, his eyelashes fluttering furiously. "Noah! Please, please," His lips quirked into a grin and I slapped his chest, although not hard enough to mark. "Don't do that!" I moaned.

"You're too easy," he said. "I told you before nothing would happen, and this just goes to show I was right. Asides from the faking, that is."

"You're despicable."

"You love it, really." he said, cupping my face in his hands and pulling me down to kiss my cheeks. "But we really should get some sleep. You have that dreaded therapy tomorrow and I have Joseph to entertain."

I sighed. Climbing off of him was just as torturous as climbing on. Shame on me for thinking anything would happen. "Mara," Noah hooked a finger in my pants and I turned, one hand on the door handle. "Maybe tomorrow?"


End file.
